


You're Nothing

by FremenOfHonor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Just the two of them, Love, Monsters, Pain, Realization, Reylo - Freeform, Self-Worth, Suffering, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FremenOfHonor/pseuds/FremenOfHonor
Summary: "You're nothing. But not to me. Join me. Please."A different approach.





	You're Nothing

"You're nothing. But not to me. Join me. Please."

His voice is filled with such desperation that were Rey not already breathless from the fighting and aching from Snoke's torturous ministrations, she would be winded and aching all over again.

It was such an earnest plea, his dark eyes wide and frantic. They were both coming down from the adrenaline of the fight, so much had poured through Rey's veins that she was practically shaking, one hand clasped to her arm as she turns from his molten gaze to stare at the viewscreen, watching as the Resistance flees.

She shakes her head. Kylo Ren's shoulders sink at the rejection, before squaring.

"No."

Her voice is soft, yet still audible despite the distance. He has never felt further from her, not since the Force Bond. His hackles are risen and he's about to spit vitriol at her when he's stunned into silence by her turning to him and holding both her hands out to him.

"It doesn't have to be like this anymore, Ben." She steps toward him, her face showing an exhaustion that he could mirror. Before he could interrupt her she continues on, closing the physical distance between them as her presence in the Force presses so keenly against his he could almost feel her skin under his hand. "I see you. _I see you_ , Ben."

Somehow she's right in front of him. He can tell because he can see her scuffed booted feet. There's blood splatters on the material and he glances up, alarmed. She's still holding her hands out to him, disregarding her weeping arm as she steps right into his personal space.

"There's nothing harder in this galaxy than to live in it, Ben. But we can do it together. Let's end this. Here and now. We can bring the First Order down and we can go to a quiet planet and explore... this, us, whatever this feeling is, whatever our connection is. No more wars, no more fighting. Just us."

"I'm a monster." She hears him say and she winces at hearing what she called him parroted back to her. Does she still feel the same? There are too many complex emotions roiling through her and he can tell. He doesn't need the Force to see the myriad of guilt, upset, distress, devotion and love. He's amazed he could even recognize it. 

At first he wonders at the foreign emotion, but the more he stares into her sweaty and dirty face, at the almost wild look in her eyes, the strands of hair stuck to her skin, he realizes he's seen it before. He's _felt_ this before.

When he couldn't fire upon his mother.

When he murdered his father.

He can feel the muscles in his face as they crumple, see the love in her eyes blur into obscurity as his own become tearfilled.

He can feel her hands upon his face, grasping his cheeks. They're warm, so much warmer than they had been during the moments he felt in her bond.

"It's time to be good again, Ben. You're not alone."

"Neither are you." His eyes clear and he realizes the tears are tracking down his cheeks. Her thumbs dart out to wipe the tracks away and he's thankful that there were few tears. "I'm scared."

There are no words for her to combat his fears, but her presence is more than enough. He draws from it, from her strength, bringing it into him. He hadn't thought that this is how this would go. That she could claim this part of him. Bring him just that little bit closer to the Light that he might consider her offer. He realizes that he already has.

The next moment, the world is silent. She's in his arms, held tightly as there is a tear. He can feel it ripping through the First Order fleet and Snoke's flagship and the force of it wrenches the two off their feet and onto the ground. All he can see are sparks and flames before his vision whites out, ringing filling his ears.

He thinks she's a dream, that their conversation was imagined. The damaged heart of a broken boy daring to hope.

But somehow she's still there, pulling at him desperately. He can see her in the light and it frames her and it's spectacular. The thoughts rushing through his head give way to the realization he's hit his head very badly in the fall and he's stunned. Like the others this too gives way, but to gratefulness at her being okay.

She looks up and rises to her feet. He struggles and reaches out an arm towards her, but she's no longer looking at him. As the white envelops her again she steps away and he's left alone, grasping at her retreating shadow.


End file.
